


【all何洛洛】玫瑰浇灌手记

by ImaedaHanami



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaedaHanami/pseuds/ImaedaHanami
Summary: 何洛洛。这是虚构出的名字，却好像比本名更适合这个男孩。暖扑扑、软绵绵的，好像属于一个天真的上天宠儿的名字。是这样吧，因为见到他的人都说，他很惹人喜欢，有一双非常漂亮的眼睛。他有一双温柔、干净、清澈的眼睛……可他与它却变成有罪。过于纯净不是罪过，爱意的无差不是罪过，罪过在于——他身上那个除了下垂的眼角、温驯的笑容之外的秘密。这个秘密是，他在十八岁成人之前，得了性瘾。
Relationships: all何洛洛, 嘉磊 - Relationship, 天生峻杰 - Relationship, 高山原也
Kudos: 51





	【all何洛洛】玫瑰浇灌手记

Chapter 1

十一点钟。吴季峰刚加练完声乐，甩着保温杯的绳子，往大通铺里面自己床铺的方向走去。  
新鲜的比赛，住着整整一百个人的大通铺，虽冷但依然有令人心情愉快的晴天的春季……就这样闯进生存竞争的赛场里，一切都溢着善意和生气的时候，男孩子总是有用不完的精力。  
在选管熄灯之后不轻易去睡觉，实在是太常见了。  
前面有人打着一支小小的手电筒，好像半截光都被被子刻意盖住，他走过去看清楚，是焉栩嘉跟赵磊坐在一起，各自抱着本子商量着写歌。  
“季峰！”同在B班的赵磊压着嗓子对他打招呼，笑得似乎有点不好意思。  
吴季峰笑着对他摆摆手。  
有人已经睡着了，鼾声在轻轻的打牌和聊天声中浅浅地起伏。吴季峰还是开了手电，小心翼翼地让光线贴着过道前进。  
邻床下铺的孙圻峻比他从训练室回来得早，此刻却还不见踪影。  
他有点疑惑，借着适应黑暗的眼睛和一点点光亮，抬头只看到蔡正杰的位置上有一团鼓起来的棉被，便过回身去，先放了水杯到床上，再两手抓住登梯的栏杆。  
有被子卡在了栏杆弯和第一个梯阶中间。吴季峰刚想伸手拨一下，那团被子却自己动了起来。  
他眯起眼睛，看到了何洛洛的粉红豹的脑袋。  
比蓝黑的背景要浅上许多，从棉被里露出半个，正被挤进床铺的角落里碾得变形，贴着床板一下一下地动。  
裹在被子里睡着的男孩好像做了噩梦。他只能看到何洛洛凌乱乌黑的发顶，隔着一层被子，不适的嘤咛都听着闷闷的。  
看男孩终于安分了，吴季峰松了口气，三两下爬上去。他平躺在床上，想着想着今天反复背的歌词就闭上了眼睛。

“哈……”  
何洛洛从被子里挣扎出来。  
上铺停止微晃已经有好一会了。少年头顶贴着自己玩偶的下部，以一种很是狼狈的姿势探出头来，大口大口地呼吸。  
新鲜冰凉的空气扑在他潮红的脸上。他缺氧了，分明是裸着爬上的自己冷硬的床，此刻身上却淌满了汗，后背，臀部，大腿的内侧，全都裹着持续了不知有多久的热度。  
他很想哭——然后鼻子一阵发酸，液体就从眼角溢出来。  
可他没有揉掉自己的眼泪。  
右手被一直侧着的身子压得发酸，左手还不受控制地上下撸动着，缓缓地，动作近乎麻木。  
掌心告诉他，指尖也告诉他，很糟糕，黏黏乎乎的东西都混到一起了，要干在他自己的手心里了。  
——可欲望还没有消退。  
他是在住在他上铺、跟他登上同一个初评级的舞台又分到一个班的竞争对手站在他床前时射出来的。  
脚步声和光线让荒唐的性欲陡然上升到攀顶的地步，他就那样射在了自己手心里，拼命地捂着不想让不干净的东西沾到被子，握住自己勃起肿胀的龟头之后，又忍不住对继续摩挲的贪图。  
自己刚才好像是一边蹙眉一边扭曲地笑起来了，因为顺着高潮的快意接着抚慰下去，实在是太过新鲜和爽快。  
但是好脏啊。好脏啊。  
怎么会发生这样的事情呢？他一定是在做梦。一定是这样。  
羞耻心终于让这过于漫长的不受控刹下了闸，汗水渐渐散去，何洛洛用右手牵住了粉红豹的手，沉沉地睡着了。

>>>

他擅长早起。闹钟响起的时候周围还没什么人起床，何洛洛按掉了闹钟就从床上爬起来，捂在被子里换好了班服，左手半实半虚地揣进兜里，右手拿着牙杯，往洗漱间走去。  
“洛洛？”  
大通铺中央的健身器材旁边，邓佳坤和在铭看见了他。  
“早，坤哥，在铭哥。”  
在铭拍拍他的肩膀调侃：“你怎么也开始揣兜啦？”  
“没……”  
何洛洛被问得支支吾吾，感觉耳根一阵发热。  
“那是找感觉，Lesion嘛，气质得成熟点。”邓佳坤看他有些不自在的样子，很自然地帮他找了个台阶下。  
“洗漱去吧。今天你还得帮我们抠舞呢。”在铭对他指指自己身上灰色的字母标志。  
何洛洛勉强挤出一个笑容道：“嗯，我去了。”

他站到镜子前。镜面被人草草擦过，干掉的水痕在上面留着一道一道的印子，他努力眨眼看着自己的脸，真的看不清楚了。  
他用右手开水，打湿了自己的左手，犹豫了片刻，没有用肥皂，而是挤了洗手液上去。  
一下，两下，三下。泛着细泡的绿液多得快流出指缝，他用还没沾水的右手搓起左手的掌心来，喷着香气的洗手液墙漆似的，在右手黏了一层细白的沫。  
他咬着唇，洗干净自己的双手。

今日唱跳并行的训练的第一个任务是顺词和纠错，对着已经练过的谱子再唱一遍，试着加入情绪和技巧。  
六个人里vocal最好的是彭楚粤和邓佳坤，何洛洛喜欢跟自己待在一起更多些的后者的声音，干净清朗，唱起歌来嗓子又很松弛，显得游刃有余，不像自己，明知道唱得不对劲，可就是扳不正。  
“还想着创造你的宇宙，但现在已经被我清空……”  
“洛洛你这个，唱得太实了，感情不够。不要这么赶。”  
再紧张深呼吸也没用，轮到他的part一开口，指导老师又一次把他打了回去。  
“对不起，我再来一遍。还想着创造你的宇宙……”  
四句唱完，坐在对面的人却是无言。  
“……嗯……”空气沉默得让何洛洛有些胃疼了。  
“可以试一下吞音。就是两个字一拍的地方，吐字可以不用那么清晰。”  
坐在他旁边的邓佳坤比比划划地说道。  
“我试试啊……创造，你的，宇宙？”  
“你不要抻着唱呀，没用的。”  
何洛洛把歌词板往脑袋上一拍，“坤哥，你救救我吧——”  
邓佳坤看着他笑。  
“你再来一次。不行我就陪你再练，你先跳过去。”  
最后还是被跳过去了。不过有人许诺了额外教他，他也得以放心。  
练了几遍唱词之后就是紧锣密鼓的学舞，他们要接着把没学完的动作完整顺下一遍。几个人凑在一起一边看视频一边啧啧着难记。  
还好这支舞里齐舞居多，站位变化也有限，属于一伸手够得到的难度。何洛洛很快就进入了状态，学得很快，还帮舞蹈不太好的肖凯中和在铭在镜子前纠了纠动作，一遍又一遍耐心地演示给他们，嘴里“哒哒哒”地数着拍，跟昨天顺前半遍舞时认真的模样如出一辙。  
沉浸在练习里就可以把不好的回忆淡忘掉——他是这样想的。好像奏效了。  
但那奇怪的冲动没有放过他。他站在一边看着肖凯中学完一个小节，觉得自己的身体有点异样，眼神都变得有些飘忽。被舞蹈老师肯定过后，大自己好几岁的190的男生兴奋地冲过来抱抱他的肩膀，单纯浸着友好的热意袭过来，他的身体立刻就变得慌乱了，奇怪的记忆被唤醒，随之而来的就是恐慌。  
“可以换下衣服找找感觉！你们试试吗？”  
这时舞蹈老师突然一拍手，对他们六个人提出了这么一个建议。  
“洛洛，你换吗？”  
彭楚粤从另外三个分练的人那边走过来，解着外套拉链对他说。  
“我……”  
“换吧，我们俩也换，找找感觉，绝对帅！”  
肖凯中说着就往试衣间走去。训练室一下空了，只留他一个人站在原地。

每个训练室里有两个单独的试衣间。何洛洛在舞蹈老师那里领了衣服，趁着没人注意，闪身进了虚掩着门的另一间。  
他慢吞吞地脱着衣服。  
脱下了班服的外套，脱下被汗打湿的黄色T恤，把衬衫扣子一颗颗解开，只伸进去一只袖子，就抿着嘴唇坐了下来。  
他又想要了。下体的胀热感渐生，大脑觉得不真实，可眼前腿心的凸起是确确实实发生了的，跟无数个之前一样，比昨夜发生的更加不合时宜。  
是从什么时候开始的？  
他又想起来到这里之前最难过的经历，想到那些烟花一般在他十六岁的星空里炸开的感情，那些挥之不去的爱和欲望，还有最后狼狈不堪成一滩烂泥的收场。  
但最后他什么都想不起来了。只能想到被抚摸，被触碰，被人贴着耳垂说，一宁，你好可爱，我们永远在一起好不好。  
然后想到对他说出这句话的人狠狠抛弃了他。  
他有什么可以说的呢——他说不出口自己喜欢男生，说不出口自己还没成年就被用正常人不会碰的地方开苞了。最后提及那个远去的人时，只能把他和自己的故事跟其他人和自己的故事混在一起，说，是我作为社长做得不好，没有照顾好弟弟们。  
方翔锐不是他的弟弟。  
他从第一个回忆起来令他恍然的夏天打开他的身体，打开他的认知，夸他是最有天分的孩子，笑着贴着他的鼻尖对他说，这样多好，就是应该在成年之前做呀，才有意义，不是吗。  
他舔掉他的眼泪，说，不脏的，明明很干净。  
何洛洛抽噎着问他，不脏吗？大他半岁高他好几厘米的男孩对他笑，说，不会的，因为我爱你，你也爱我，我们做这些没有错。  
他创造了何洛洛所有的秘密，然后揣着它们绝尘而去。  
他觉得自己脏死了。可在接触过前后的性爱之后的现在，他开始了一次又一次的无法自拔——  
本是没有这样频繁和荒唐的。  
可一下决心就来参加的这场生存竞争给他带来了过分的焦虑。  
一下镀上意想不到的光环，没有成年的敏感年纪，四下都是高墙和陌生……  
不自慰他会无法入眠。孤身一人前来没有相熟的朋友，要十天准备一场唱跳兼备的公演，自己是六人中唯一的center，本以为的帮助他人到头来是自己有一半巨大的问题，投票，阶梯式淘汰……  
不可以这样脏的。但是只能这样。释放出来、身体变累之后就可以睡着——  
但是啊。但是。没有人会再抱着你说爱你、说你干净了。被爱回不去，原本干净懵懂的身体也回不去了。  
何洛洛，你疯了。

“洛洛？”  
他突然听见一个试探的声音从门外传来。  
是邓佳坤。他换好了衣服，素净的白衬衫扣得整整齐齐，修身长裤下面是一双不太合适的运动鞋。  
他在他身边坐下，思索了片刻之后走回试衣间门口锁上了门。  
他站在他面前，心疼又疑惑地看着他挂满眼泪的脸，伸出手来用浆得发硬的衣袖帮他擦通红的眼角。  
何洛洛半身赤裸着，只穿进一边衬衫袖子，带着汗意的胸口露在空气里。他哭得肩膀一耸一耸，由着邓佳坤帮他套上衣服，然后伸臂抱住了他。  
“坤哥……邓佳坤……”  
“你别哭，是不是压力太大了？……想哭就哭吧，实在不行我帮你说一下。”  
怀里的男孩只是哭。  
“别急的，没事啊，我可以教你唱。”  
“没有……”何洛洛狠劲摇头。  
“哥，你觉得我好吗？”  
邓佳坤被这个意外的问题问得一怔。  
“就是，……你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。你很好，很阳光，是我们五个做哥哥的人的小队长呢。我很喜欢你，洛洛。”  
“谢谢…… 谢谢你，哥。”

他把头埋在邓佳坤的肩上，深深地吸了一口气。


End file.
